Just Be Friends
by Invader Lira
Summary: Somo solo mejores amigos, aunque me demuestres los sentimientos necesarios para llenar mi corazon rebozante de alegria, los dos, solo seremos los mejores amigos, a menos de que el tiempo nos diga que hacer - Dib
1. Chapter 1

_**:::Just Be Friends:::**_

**Capitulo 1.**

**.:FRIENDS:.**

Era una mañana tranquila, salía el sol entre el horizonte alumbrando a Dib Membrana, él estaba caminando cargando una mochila para la escuela, tenia las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos, el oji-miel solo caminaba sobre el pavimento en un vecindario tranquilo y normal… Bueno, no del todo normal, mientras este caminaba más y más, empezó a ver una casa rara, tenía tubos pegados a las paredes de las casas vecinas, este solo ignorando lo que ve se dirigió a esa casa. Vio en el pequeño camino gnomos que lo miraban fijamente, pero él no se podía preocupar de eso, solo llego hasta la puerta, toco el timbre y espero por unos pequeños segundos.

-¡Hola Mary! –Abrió la puerta un pequeño robot con ojos azules y una sonrisa torpe mientras cargaba un vaso de gaseosa

-Gir, ya te dije que mi nombre es Dib, no Mary – Replico el chico de lentes grandes

-¡GIR! ¡¿Quien es?! –Una voz gritona se aproximó a la puerta, se presento un chico de piel verde llamado Zim, llevaba un peluquín negro algo alborotado y vestía su ropa Irken. Al parecer ha crecido con el paso del tiempo, pero bueno, no era tan alto como sus compañeros. Zim se fijo en la puerta y en frente de él se encontraba Dib con una mirada seria.

-Zim…–Susurro el pelinegro viendo a Zim fijamente, una mirada de rivalidad.

-Dib…–Susurro el alíen que este lo veía de esa forma y correspondió el gesto.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente con una mirada seria, pero en pocos segundos los dos empezaron a reírse un poco dándose una sonrisa cálida mutuamente hacia a ambos, de sorpresa los dos chocaron manos como símbolo de saludo.

-¡Hey Zim! –Sonrió el pelinegro viendo a Zim.

-¡Hola Dib! –Correspondió el saludo sonriendo.

-Dime Zim, ¿ya estas listo para irnos a la escuela? – Hablo el humano sonriente

-Sip, justamente te estaba esperando – Hablo el alíen correspondiendo la sonrisa que le dio el humano Dib.

Solo los dos se miraron sonrientes, Zim salió de la puerta para juntarse con el humano y empezaron a caminar hasta salir de la casa de Zim.

-¡Adiós amo! ¡Adiós Mary! – Gritoneo Gir contento moviendo la mano rápidamente.

Los dos chicos empezaron a caminar hasta salir del vecindario, en si, Dib sonreía mientras que el solo volteo para ver a Zim

"_Mi nombre es Dib Membrana, tengo 17 años de edad y amo las cosas paranormales. Y este chico verde de mi lado… Es mi mejor amigo, Zim. Él es tan solo un Irken de otro planeta, solo lleva ese disfraz para parecerse a un humano. Bueno… Es increíble que los dos seamos buenos amigos porque… Bueno… Es una larga historia"_

-Otra vez hablas con tu subconsciente? –Interrumpió Zim hablando con una mirada tierna.

-Eeyup – Contesto el pelinegro tímido.

-Eres raro! – Empieza a reír el alíen.

-Lo se – Hablo el humano riendo un poco.

-Por cierto, tu hermana no estaba a tu lado cuando llegaste a mi casa, ¿acaso se enfermo o que? Dime.

-Neh, se fue a la eskuela sola porque ella dice que le enferma mucho nuestra presencia.

-Oh… Ósea que si esta enferma… Que enfermedad humana mas rara… Ojala ella este bien–Hablo tímido el alíen.

-_Y tu me dices raro…-_Pensó el oji-miel algo molesto–No Zim, no es eso

-¡Entonces dímelo bien! –Protesto el Irken con cara de puchero.

-No–Contesto Dib burlándose un poco–¿Por cierto, tienes planes este fin de semana?

-No, solo trabajare en la tienda y tengo que evitar que Gir se coma al gato del vecino–Hablo el Irken poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Hehe, bueno, que tal si hacemos esto…–Hablo Dib sonriéndole al Irken–¿Que tal si mañana te recojo del trabajo para poder pasear mañana el sábado?

Dib sintió una pequeña caricia suave en su mano, de eso sintió su mano aprisionada con la de otra mano, se ruborizo, vio por el lado de Zim, al parecer, él alíen le estaba tomando la mano, Dib se ruborizo no solo por el contacto de sus manos, si no también por la mirada del Irken que se veía tímida, el oji-morado le brillaban mucho los ojos y solo contenía una cara de dulzura.

-Me gustaría Dib–Contesto Zim viéndolo con inocencia

Duraron así solo unos pocos segundos hasta que Dib se dio por romper el hielo.

-Em… ¿Zim porque tomas mi mano? –Susurro el pelinegro tímido.

Al cabo de que Zim recuperara la cordura quito la mano rápidamente como si esta se quemara y se cubrió las mejillas que estaban sonrojadas.

-¡EH! ¡Disculpa Dib! Em… Es solo am… Es lo que hacemos los Irkens y emm, um… Aaah! –Grito el Irken ruborizado

_-No otra vez_…–Pensó Dib, es como si esto fuera ya de costumbre.

-¡MIENTES! – Grito el Irken cambiando su cara inocente a una cara de costumbre que se le ve cuando se enoja.

-No Zim, no miento–Contesto Dib caminando como si ignorara lo que el alíen le dice, eso siempre pasa de costumbre, cuando tienen discusiones así, Zim se la pasa diciendo mentiras sobre mentiras de lo que en verdad paso.

-¡Si mientes! ¡Tu solo imaginas! – Grito el Irken mientras caminaba señalando a Dib.

-Zim, acabas de quitar tu mano sobre la mía–Contesto Dib algo normal.

-¡Si mientes! ¡Los humanos siempre mienten! –Gritoneo Zim aun señalando a Dib.

-Pues yo no…–Susurro Dib normal.

-Mientes mientes mientes mientes mientes mientes mientes–Repitió muchas veces el Irken mientras caminaba.

"_No es la primera vez que Zim hace esto… Zim en raras veces me ha tomado de la mano… En veces lo hace cuando se emociona o cuando hago algo por el, se me hace raro como a este alíen le pude agradar tan rápido cuando iniciamos nuestra amistad… mas bien… Cambio demasiado su actitud cuando nuestra amistad empezó…"_

-Mientes mientes mientes mientes mientes mientes mientes–No paraba de hablar Zim, con tan solo al empezar las discusiones, venían siempre esta discusión larga, mas bien, Zim se discutía por si solo ante Dib.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras Zim seguía con "mientes" mientras que Dib solo caminaba ignorándolo, Dib ya lo conoce, es su amigo y conoce cuando podrá acabar de parar con eso, pero bueno, mientras ellos caminaban se vio en la vista la High Skool en frente de ellos, era como la Eskuela que antes iban de niños, solo que un poco mas grande, en vez de niños jugar habían adolescentes de su edad haciendo lo de costumbre, escuchar música, charlar, fumar entre otros.

Zim y Dib solo se dirigían a la entrada, mientras que un grupo de chicos que estaban por la entrada, vieron a Zim y a Dib pasar, empezaron a hacer abucheos y burlas a escondidas, obviamente, Zim y Dib son populares en la escuela, no por lucir bien o por ser buenos amigos, si no porque ellos son el par de amigos, el raro y el loco. Zim y Dib ya estaban acostumbrados a esas burlas desde que eran pequeños. Pero ya sabían cómo soportar esas burlas, solo entraron a la escuela normalmente como todos los días.

-¿Así que, has estado jugando ese típico juego de la computadora? –Pregunto el Irken curioso recargado a un casillero viendo a Dib que este tomaba sus cosas de su casillero

-Seh, obviamente no me va muy bien en el juego de "Slender Man", trato de huir de el pero aparece de la nada, de seguro descargue el archivo en el que el juego se hace dificil–Hablo el ojimiel mientras tomaba un libro de matemáticas

-Eso es demasiado molesto–Resoplo el Irken, miro un momento a Dib y poso su vista al libro de matemáticas –…

-¿Que tienes? –Hablo Dib cerrando el casillero

-… Dime que día es hoy –Hablo el Irken shockeado

-Obvio, viernes duh–Replico el peli-negro abrazando su libro

-¿Y qué materia nos toca primero…?–Sin quitar de vista el libro

-Matemáticas, ¿Por qué? –Arqueo la ceja Dib viendo al ojimorado

-¡¿Nos dejaron tarea verdad?! –Grito el Irken sosteniendo los hombros de Dib asustado

-Puff, Zim, solo sabes hacer preguntas, ¡claro que nos han dejado tarea! Dios… No me digas que no la hiciste…–Arqueo de nuevo la ceja Dib

-¡No! ¡No pude! –Se alarmo el Irken asustado

-Tenías solo 2 días para hacerlo Zim, ¡solo nos toca entre martes y viernes! –Regaño el humano al Irken

-¡No pude! Tenía más pendientes que hacer, ya sabes, el trabajo-Rasco su cabeza preocupado

-Oh bueno, suerte con eso–Hablo el ojimiel empezando a caminar

-¡Espera! ¡Pásame la tarea por favor! –Suplico el Irken siguiéndolo

-No Zim, ya te he pasado mucha tarea antes, debes entender que necesitas un tiempo límite en tus actividades, necesitas una agenda–Replico Dib como un estudiante promedio

-¡Oh vamos Dib! Solo será un pequeño momen…–El Irken se juntó con Dib y trataba de alcanzar el libro con una mano

-¡WHOA! –Dib se sorprendió por eso, así que solo alzo su libreta al aire, por suerte, Zim era algo pequeño para el

-¡Tramposo no hagas eso! –Con puchero, Zim salto tratando de alcanzar el libro en el aire sin éxito–¡Tienes suerte de que no pueda usar mis patas mecánicas del pak humano!

-He, por eso aprovecho tu estatura–Burlo Dib divertido, adoraba burlarse de Zim en pequeños juegos

-¡Humano apestoso! –Gritoneo el Irken tratando de brincas más alto

-Hehehe–Rio divertido Dib y poso su mano a la cara de Zim alejándolo

-Grrr…–Gruño entre dientes Zim, pero luego, sus ojos ojimorados se hicieron brillosos con pequeñas lagrimitas saliendo–… Snif Sniff…

-…?–El ojimiel vio como el ojimorado empezaba a hacer una cara de puchero junto con unas pequeñas lagrimas que salían de el–… Q-Que pasa–Dib siempre cae en esa hermosa cara del Irken, todo un timido y sentimental Irken desde que empezaron a ser amigos

-N-No pasa nada…–Hablo quedito el Irken volteando su mirada triste a otro lado–Es solo que si no entrego esa tarea, ya sabes cómo es el profesor conmigo

-Em… Vamos Zim! Es fácil hacer las paginas, ¡recuerda que tú sabes de matemáticas! –Hablo Dib animándole un poco

-Pero no entiendo nada las matemáticas de tu planeta–Susurro el Irken sin voltear la cara

-…–Dib suspiro, no podía torturarse con esa cara y ese ánimo de su mejor amigo, resignado extendió el brazo dándole el libro en la cara a Zim–Tómala, y hazlo rápido porque en algunos minutos la campana sonara

-Huh? –El Irken volteo y vio el libro, sonrió al instante dejando su tristeza a una alegría, tomo el libro de un jalón y lo abrazo–Gracias humano Dib! Te prometo que te la devolveré!

-Heh, si Zim, devuélvemela, pero es la última vez que te la presto–Sonrió cálido el ojimiel al poder notar la sonrisa de su amigo, para él, era un gran alivio

-Si si si, lo prometo–Alardeo el Irken revisando las paginas

Dib suspiro sonriendo, tomo los libros de las materias que le tocaban este viernes, cerro el casillero poniendo el seguro y volteo a ver a su amigo Irken.

-Vamos al salón, tendrás mas comodidad al hacer tu tarea–Sonrió Dib empezando a caminar

-Oh espera Dib–Musito quedito el Irken

-¿Si? –Dib volteo su cabeza para ver a su amigo detrás, hasta que el, sintió que lo abrazaron por el pecho con fuerza y fue jalado, Zim lo empezó abrazar, haciendo que el Irken se recostara en el hombro de Dib, el ojimiel se sonrojo mucho al sentir este afecto de su amigo

-Muchas gracias…–Susurro el Irken contento cerrando los ojos de la emoción

-… S-Si, de nada–Hablo sonriendo un poco sonrojado, hasta que sintió que ya era tiempo de separarse–Em, Zim, ya puedes soltarme, debemos ir a clase

-… ¡Oh! Es verdad humano–Zim dejo de abrazarlo separándose y fue a su lado–Vamos–Sonrio cálidamente con un torno verde oscuro en sus mejillas, solo un ligero rubor

Dib y Zim se encaminaron a su salón correcto de clases, al llegar, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, obviamente, Dib es un estudiante promedio, así que él se sienta hasta adelante en la fila del centro, Zim, ya no se sentaba por la gila de a lado, siempre se sentaba detrás de Dib, no crean que solo por ser estudioso, sino por estar cerca de su amigo. Dib ordeno las cosas de su mochila mientras sacaba su estuche, luego vio a Zim

-Apúrate, pronto dará inicio la clase–Hablo el pelinegro mientras ponía su mochila colgada a la silla

-Entiendo entiendo–Hablo el Irken con apuro mientras escribía en su libro copeando la tarea de Dib con un lápiz de quien sabe dónde lo saco

-He–Dib divertido solo volteo y se acomodó en su lugar, faltaban minutos para que empezara la clase, así que saco de su chaleco negro un iPhone junto con unos audífonos, solo se colocó uno en la oreja, pulso solo unos botones a su celular y empezó la música. Puso sus manos detrás de la nuca mientras disfrutaba la música, aunque él se puso a pensar sin prestarle atención a su buena música.

"_Al decir verdad, tampoco es la primera vez que Zim me hace estas cosas… Sé muy bien que es de otro planeta y no conoce mucho nuestras costumbres, reglas, estudios entre otras cosas. Pero bueno, muchos dicen que uno no es el mejor amigo si uno le copea la tarea a otro, se dice que es solo uso de la amistad para que uno triunfe y que el otro solo se quede sin nada. Aunque… Al parecer, no lo hace por esa intención, siempre me responde con esos abrazos, desde que somos amigos siempre hace eso, cuando le doy mi almuerzo, o cuando le doy un regalo, cuando le paso la tarea entre otras cosas. Sé que me acostumbro a recibir esas muestras de afecto de parte de Zim… Pero… No sé, porque siempre me ruborizo cuando hace eso, la primera vez, obviamente me sonroje al extremo, pero bueno, paso el tiempo y solo hay ligeros rubores en mis mejillas y en las mejillas de Zim, no sé por qué pasa siempre esto conmigo… Me pica mucho la curiosidad pero… Se siente bien"_

Dib volteo a ver a su amigo Zim mientras pensaba estas cosas, el solo lo miraba pegado a los libros mientras escribía demasiado rápido los ejemplos y las respuestas, solo sonrió cálido al verlo así, no sabía porque pero lo hizo, Zim solo fijo su mirada a Dib, luego arqueo la ceja mientras sonreía pícaro.

-¿Otra vez hablando con tu subconsciente? –Hablo divertido Zim

-Sep–Susurro Dib sonriendo divertido

-¡Eres raro!–Rio quedito Zim mientras fijaba la vista a los libros

-Lo sé–Dicho esto, Dib se volteo, poso sus manos a la nuca y suspiro cálido mientras escuchaba la música.


	2. Chapter 2

_**:::Just Be Friends:::**_

**Capítulo 2.**

**.:****That´s what friends are****:.**

Después de que Zim paso toda la tarea de matemáticas, devolvió el libro a Dib, justamente había sonado la campana para poder entrar a clases, la mayoría de los compañeros entraron al salón rápido, al parecer ya estaba viniendo el profesor de matemáticas. Los compañeros en si eran los mismos como los de la secundaria, solo que han crecido, cambiaron de look entre otras cosas. Dib solo guardo su iPhone en su bolsillo y se acomodó a su asiento, como Zim lo hacía; todos los compañeros se sentaron tratando de guardar silencio.

-Buenos días clase–Paso por el salón un hombre de entre unos 40 o 50 años de edad, era calvo con canas, portaba con un portafolio y libros, solo se dirigía a su escritorio

-Buenos días Profesor Richard–Contestaron los alumnos unísono

-Pasare por filas a revisar sus tareas–Contesto de mala gana, como si no le importaba mucho su trabajo

Al decir esto, todos los compañeros sacaron sus libros y algunos con urgencia les decían a sus compañeros de a lado si traían la tarea con urgencia, el profesor solo paso por la primera fila avanzando, Zim y Dib tenían tiempo para charlas, así que, Dib volteo a ver a Zim y sonrieron.

-Crees que se levantó con el pie izquierdo? –Burlo quedito Zim

-Zim, siempre amanece con el pie izquierdo, ya sabes que no le importa un bledo la clase, solo nos dice que hacer–Bufo Dib jugando con un borrador en sus dedos

-Con razón no entiendo las matemáticas de tu planeta–Rasco su cabeza el ojimorado

-He, bueno, por lo menos ya terminaste la tarea–Hablo el ojimiel mientras que tomo su lápiz no. 2 curioseándolo mientras veía a Zim

-Solo espero que este humano no nos deje demasiada tarea, mañana tengo mucho que hacer en el trabajo–Poso sus brazos detrás de la nuca el Irken

-¿Qué tanto debes hacer? –El ojimiel dirigió su mirada al Irken

-Debo de administrar la bodega, ordenar los estantes de dulces, cuidar la tienda mientras Lilly no está–Dijo el Irken mientras jugaba con un cabello de su peluquín. En si, Zim trabajaba en un puesto de dulces junto con una amiga cercana, Zim llevaba mucho tiempo en la Tierra, necesitaba dinero necesario para poder cubrir sus necesidades. Debía encontrar un buen trabajo en que lo trataran bien y que le gustara, no quería pasar por el mismo sufrimiento que paso en Comidortia en freír cosas asquerosas y recibir las burlas y sufrimientos de Sizz Lorr. Dib por suerte lo ayudo, encontró una tienda de golosinas, Zim ama las golosinas, y la dueña era una ternura, se llamaba Lilly. Zim se sentía que tenía una hermana mayor a su lado.

-Oh bueno, ¿cómo entre a qué horas puedo recogerte del trabajo? –Dijo el ojimiel mientras miraba a su compañero

-Yo pienso que entre las 5:30, ¿estaría bien? –Zim se acomodó en su lugar para ver al pelinegro

-Claro, suena una buena hora–Sonrió el ojimiel

-¿Y cómo que podríamos hacer? –Pregunto el Irken

-No sé, que te parece si vamos al centro de videojuegos, comemos algo de pasada y paseamos por la ciudad, ¿suena bien? –Sonrió el mayor

-Heh, suena buena idea, eso me quitara a Gir de la cabeza–Rio divertido el Irken, hasta que vio por su escritorio la mano de su profesor, alzo la mirada viéndolo–¿Puedo ayudarlo profesor humano?

-Zim, tu tarea por favor–Hablo directo el profesor esperando el libro.

-Ok–Respondió el Irken mientras le daba su libro de matemáticas. El maestro abrió el libro, ojeo las hojas y encontró las páginas de la tarea y las empezó a calificar sin ni siquiera notar los ejemplos y las respuestas–Ten–Devolvió el libro a Zim

Zim solo tomo su libro viendo su calificación, luego vio a Dib que a este ya le revisaron las páginas de la tarea, Dib volteo y vio a Zim.

-No me digas, solo sello, ¿verdad? –Burlo quedito el ojimiel

-Seh–Empezó a reír en poco tiempo hasta que Dib tomo su libro y lo noto

-… Zim–El pelinegro vio al Irken–Pusiste mi nombre en la parte superior

-…–Gota estilo anime–Hehehe pero bueno, al menos él no lo noto

-Vamos Zim esto es serio, puede que el…–Su cara se puso roja y cubrió su boca riendo para que no lo escuchara el profesor

-¿Que te dije? –Bufo Zim cruzando sus piernas y cruzando los brazos

-Seh, bonito profesor que tenemos–Dib divertido se desahogó en sus risas y respiro profundo–Oh bueno, pero debo advertirte que mejor borres eso, pensara que copeaste la tarea y te puede dar un regaño

-Okay–El Irken tomo su lápiz del borrador borrando el nombre–Este maestro humano no es nada bueno enseñando pero si regañando

-He–Dib volteo a su lugar mientras veía que el profesor ya termino de revisar la tarea de los demás compañeros

-Bien clase, abran sus libros de matemáticas en la página 68 hasta la página 79, subrayen lo importante, lean, escriban, blah blah–Alardeo el profesor mientras se dirigía a su lugar sentándose, tomando su libro mientras vaciaba de su termo café caliente

-¿Podemos hacer equipos? –Levanto la mano la compañera Zita, la cual había cambiado de estatura y look

-Seh como sea–Hablo sin prestar atención a la clase

-¡Yay! –Las niñas celebraron y todas se juntaron, en vez de hacer las actividades del profesor, empezaron a hablar, sacaban revistas para niñas mientras que otras se limaban las uñas

Los demás se juntaron entr compañeros, aunque, los últimos que quedaron fueron Dib y Zim, bien saben todos que ellos son "El Raro y El Loco", siempre los ignoran, pero solo se juntaban con ellos para burlarse sobre su pésima suerte.

-Bueno–Dijo Dib tomando su libro–Vamos a trabajar Zim, al cabo nosotros somos los unicos

-Sí, pero es mucho mejor estar en equipo contigo–Hablo cálido el Irken dándole una sonrisa tierna a su amigo Dib

-Ehm–Dib sonrió sonrojado rascando su nariz algo apenado por la respuesta del ojimorado, este volteo su asiento al lado de Zim, se sentó y abrió su libro–Bueno, entonces era entre la pagina 68 y 79 ¿no?

-Sip–El Irken saco su lápiz, su cuaderno de apuntes y un borrador

Al paso de entre 2 horas, Zim y Dib aún seguían trabajando en las páginas requeridas, pero ya les faltaba una página a contestar, Dib era bueno haciendo cálculos y Zim también, aunque la mayoría de veces Dib lo corregía, pero en sí, formaban un buen equipo.

-Bien veamos… (-5)₃, ¿es negativo o positivo? –Hablo Dib mientras apuntaba en su libro

-Hum, pues yo pienso que es negativo–Respondió el Irken mientras veía la pregunta

-¿En serio? Porque, explícalo–Sonrió Dib, ya que al parecer Zim entendía bien la actividad

-Pues, es un número impar, si fuera un numero par daría lugar a un positivo–Respondió Zim mientras anotaba los ejemplos a su libreta

-Mh…–Apunta en su libreta comparando y si era cierto–Wow Zim, entendiste muy bien–Sonríe cálido

-He, lo sé, ¡Soy Zim! ¡Zim lo sabe todo! –Sonrió victorioso

-¿Ah sí? A ver qué dices de esto… -4₃, ¿positivo o negativo? –Sonrió retador Dib sosteniendo el libro

-Negativo–Sonrió divertido el Irken

-Wow, te superaste a ti mismo Zim–Sonríe el pelinegro–Bueno, solo unas cuantas preguntas más y ya terminamos

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Esto es una tortura!¡Y más con estos humanos raros!– Zim estiro sus brazos al aire algo cansado, hasta que sintió que toco con su mano algo peludo, se dio la vuelta y era un compañero suyo atrás de él que al parecer toco su cabello – Huh?

-Hola nerds–Burlo el compañero cruzándose de brazos

-Oh mira hablando del diablo–Zim se puso serio al ver a su compañero, de todos los compañeros él era el más molesto de todos

-¿Cómo me llamaste moco verde? –Hablo molesto dirigiendo su puño a Zim, él era un chico alto a la estatura de Dib, era rubio y era fuerte, era de los chicos populares de la escuela

-Vete a molestar a otros Chris–Contesto Dib enojado al ver que ese tipo amenazaba a Zim

-Heh, ¿o qué? ¿Me acusaras con pie grande? –Burlo el tipo alto riéndose igualmente de Dib

-Oye nadie puede molestar así a Dib, ¡excepto yo! ¿Qué diablos hacías detrás de nosotros? –Contesto enojado Zim

-¿De seguro es para copearnos no?–Gruño el ojimiel apretando los puños

-Cállense maricas–Se cruzó de brazos el tipo dándoles la espalda caminando

-¡¿Cómo nos llamaste estúpida larva apestosa?! –Grito Zim levantándose de su mesa

-¿Y a ti que te importa?–El tipo, de sorpresa empujo a Zim a su silla haciendo que el chocara y se lastimara un poco la cadera

-¡Auch! –Gimió Zim de dolor mientras sobaba su cadera

"_No podía soportar ver eso, obviamente Zim y yo estamos muy acostumbrados a las palizas y a las burlas que recibimos en la escuela, en sí, antes de ser amigos, nos burlábamos del uno al otro cuando uno resultaba lastimado o se quedaba sin palabras que dé… Pero, desde que somos amigos, no soportamos que alguien se interpusiera sobre nosotros, odio mucho que le hagan cosas a Zim que ni siquiera se las merece, me da mucha rabia… Obviamente es mi amigo pero… Algo me dice que no puedo comprenderlo con exactitud"_

-¡¿OYE COMO TE ATREVES?!–Dib se levantó molesto de su asiento, rápidamente se dirigió a Chris gritándole

-Yo hago lo que se me da la gana nerd–Chris le dio un zape en la cabeza de Dib– Todo lo que se me da la gana, cabezón–Empezó a reír el tipo mientras que su grupo de amigos también empezaron a reír, después de eso siguieron las chicas burlándose de Dib, y por ultimo fueron los menos populares y no tan listos, burlándose hasta de su superior-Jajaja solo eres un tipo creyendo que pie grande vive debajo de su cama, ¡jamás lograras algo tan estúpido como eso! Lo único extraño que tienes es tu amigo el moco verde que tú y el son el dúo perfecto de la ri…

Dib le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago, Chris se los sostuvo cayéndose de rodillas gimiendo de dolor, aunque trataba de no gritar para no parecer un débil ante sus compañeros. Dib tenía los puños cerrados viéndolo mientras respiraba con ira. Los chicos al notar eso se sorprendieron, por parte del profesor, él se levantó de su sueño repentinamente al escuchar las voces de los compañeros.

-Que demo…–El Profesor noto como su alumno se retorcía de dolor mientras que Dib tenía una posición en el que hubiera golpeado a su compañero–DIB MEMBRANA

-…–Volteo su cabeza a la vista del profesor

-¿¡Qué demonios has hecho!?–El profesor se levantó y se dirigió a Dib furioso– ¿¡Esta es la educación que recibes!?

-… Yo…–Dib tomo postura para poder ver al profesor, volteo a ver a su compañero, obviamente se lo merecía por haberse burlado de él, y más por su mejor amigo

-¡Escucha Dib! ¡Interrumpiste la clase y lo peor de todo es que lastimaste a tu compañero!¿¡Se puede saber porque!? –El profesor se acercó a Chris para ayudarlo a levantarse

-¡Profesor! ¡Él se burlaba de nosotros! –Hablo Zim tratando de defender a Dib

-Pero así no se debe resolver un conflicto–El Profesor hablo estricto poniendo a Chris en pie–Ahora Dib, dirígete al puesto del director, ahora mismo–El profesor alzo la mano hacia la puerta de salida

-Ok…–Dib resignado camino hacia la puerta mientras que todos sus compañeros lo observaban, especialmente a Zim, Zim tenía una cara preocupada por su amigo Dib, el solo volteo a ver a Zim un momento, suspiro y salió del salón.

-Dib…–Susurro el alíen al ver que Dib se fue

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos, Dib estaba saliendo por una puerta, que era respectivamente el puesto del director, tenía consigo en la mano un reporte, fue reportado por mal comportamiento, si no es firmado por su padre, será suspendido por 3 días, Dib no tenía un buen día de suerte, este solo se encamino hacia su salón de clases, ya que, dentro de algunos minutos ya sería la hora del receso. Cuando llego a la puerta de su salón, noto que estaba ahí Zim, recargado a la pared mientras lo veía acercarse.

-Hey Dib–Saludo el Irken saludando con la mano un poco preocupado

-Hola Zim–Suspiro Dib

-Oye, creo que te pasaste demasiado hace rato humano–Se cruza de manos viéndolo directamente

-¿Qué más querías que hiciera? Chris se estaba burlando de mí, y lo peor de todo, él se burlaba de ti, ¡eso me enoja! –Grito Dib molesto, pero luego abrió los ojos como plato y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, luego vio a Zim tímido–Ehm…

-… ¿En serio…? ¿Golpeaste a Chris solo para defenderme? –Zim hablo tímidamente sonriendo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban verde oscuro

-S-Si… No quería dejar a mi mejor amigo, además de que él te golpeo la cintura, por cierto, ¿estás bien? ¿No te duele mucho?

-No te preocupes, soy Zim, siempre me recupero–Sonríe cálido el Irken y luego ve a Dib– Veo que te ganaste un reporte, ¿cierto?

-Seh… Mi papá debe de firmarlo o estaré ausente en 3 días en la semana que viene–Hablo Dib alzando la hoja

-Lamento mucho que te hayas echo eso–Hablo Zim bajando el rostro algo culpable

-He, de eso no te preocupes, tuve que hacerlo, el no paraba de hablar jeje–Sonrio Dib tratando de animar al Irken

-Dib…–Susurro el alíen

-¿Si Zim? – Alzo la mirada el ojimiel

Dib sintió que lo aprisionaba Zim en sus brazos, mientras que Zim tiernamente lo miro a los ojos contento con las mejillas acaloradas

-Muchas gracias humano–Sonrió el ojimorado, este se acostó un poco en el pecho de Dib tímidamente mientras lo abrazaba

-…–Dib se quedó sin palabras de nuevo, pero sonrió cálidamente con las mejillas rojas, paso su mano a la espalda de Zim y la acaricio tímidamente pero suavemente–No hay de que Zim

Después de unos pocos segundos, empezó a sonar la campana fuertemente, los alumnos salieron de sus salones apurados ya que era hora del receso, Zim y Dib se separaron y actuaron normales para que los demás no los vieran y les dijeran alguna burla. Ellos solo se miraron sonrientes y se encaminaron hacia la cafetería.

Hola hola hola! Owo por fin! He terminado el capitulo 2 de Just Be Friends! Wujuu! Oh bueno, verán, en mi cuenta de deviantart tengo un pequeño comic llamado "Just Be Friends" Esta relacionado a este fic, pero no pude terminarlo por falta de tiempo y trabajo, bueno, en si también que se harán muchos muchos… MUCHOS capítulos, asi que decidi hacerlo por FANFIC X3 WIIII jejejej, oh bueno, comenten y agreguen a favoritos porfaaa! X3 Bye bye!


End file.
